Lantern lighting devices have been known for some time and there is market need for improved lantern devices that work more effectively and efficiently and which satisfy current market needs.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.